warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crookedstar
STYLE CONCERNS 'Older:' * Accepted Standard formate not included. * Spoiler start and end tags are not used. * Text includes non-encyclopedic wordings.[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 22:05, 6 December 2007 (UTC) * Booklists need to be checked-Charcat says he appeared in StarClan in Starlight, but there's no section for Starlight! There is one now, I didn't add it, but it's there. Darkhallows 06:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) * Unknown mate should be removed [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 13:07, 5 November 2007 (UTC) * History need to be divided by books [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 13:07, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Current: *Needs some quotes *Into the Wild needs to be expanded * History needs to be completed * Work the Old Introduction Stuff into the history properly.[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 22:05, 6 December 2007 (UTC) *References needed *Bluestar's Prophecy could be summarized for better flow and clarity. MATE!~ I FOUND OUT WHO CROOKEDSTAR'S MATE IS! IT WAS BRAMBLEBERRY, THE MEDICENE CAT. I FOUND IT ON A WARRIORS FANSITE! IT ALSO SAID THAT'S WHY SILVERSTREAM WAS SO RELAXED, BREAKING THE WARRIOR CODE TO MATE WITH GRAYSTRIPE! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Did you even read Crookedstar's Promise?! -Mudstone Fansites often have false information. I bet some fan made that up.--Dragonfrost 00:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Yes, many sites come up with rash theories, that have no truth whatsoever. I saw on a fansite that in Fading Echoes Hollyleaf was going to come back, Lionblaze was going to be made leader and they would lock in a battle over good and evil. Clearly, this did not happen. Vikki confirmed that Willowbreeze was Crookedstar's mate, and Silverstream's mother. ~Ultraviolet July 23, 2010 And you can't say that Silverstream was relaxed, breaking the code to be with Graystripe. In Cats of the Clans, it said that Silverstream hated that she loved a ThunderClan cat. And watch it with the caps, please, it looks like you're shouting. :) 01:17, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Dragonfrost is right, if it's a fansite, then it's made by fans. Seafang 16:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I know that Willowbreeze is Crookedstar's mate but do you think Brambleberry liked him like Spottedleaf liked Firestar?Skyflight 17:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Brambleberry was just his friend. They never like liked each other. -Sunclaw.... person thingy '''WHAT EVER!' ' ' Mate That's so cool! But are you sure?--Nightfall101 07:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) yeah if you find it on the warriors site. I don't know so what site is the bad one with the trees on it? if it's Warriors Site then...:/ Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) The official warriors website is the one with the false trees--Nightfall101 00:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) The trees aren't false! They are just what we thought were the family trees at the beginning of the series.--*Minnowclaw* 22:17, November 3, 2009 (UTC) The Erins comfirmed it themselves. The trees were done by a fan, not them. --Nightfall101 03:43, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Brambleberry can't have been Silverstream's mother, she died before Silverstream was born. Who is willowbreeze? birdwing 01:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Willowbreeze is Crookedstar mate it was revealed by Vicky Holmes Graypool's sister. READ THE BOOK! There are so many mistakes that seem really stupid because the completely contradict the actual books, even if it said so on a fansite I've never heard of. Just READ THE BOOK, and it might seem stupid to you to. Willowbreeze has been listed as his mate since before the book even came out, on this website! -Mudstone To user: Nightfall Why do you keep undoing my family tree? --Aurorablaze 21:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I left a message on your talk page, please read it!--Nightfall101 21:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Dont put this on Crookedstar talk please. To the user who put Blackclaw as Mistyfoot's mate This was never confirmed, it is just a rumor --Aurorablaze Shouldn't this be put on Blackclaw's page?! Warriors808 00:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) No, it's unconfirmed. We don't ever post anything unconfirmed as if it were true. It's fun to make guesses, but Wiki sites are about facts. We must honor these rules here, even if we don't like them. 20:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Lilystem crookedstar's mother? okay so Fallowtail is a light brown she-cat and had 2 gray kits while Lilystem is crookedstar and Oakheart 2 brown toms, mother is it possible that fallowtail is actually oakheart and crookedstar's mother and Lilystem is actually Graypool and willowbreeze's mother? Crookedstar and Oakheart's mother is Rainflower. I'd go with what it says in the book. The father of the kits is unknown, so it's possible they inherited thier colors from thier fathers or grandparents. READ THE BOOK! Reedfeather, a WindClan tom, is Graypool and Willowbreeze's father, whereas Shellheart, the former RiverClan deputy, is Crookedstar and Oakheart's father. -Mudstone I think Erin Hunter confirmed that Shellheart was Crookedstar's and Oakheart's father. Battles of the Clans gives the identity of Fallowtail's mate (whose name and position currently escape me). Reedfeather. Former WindClan deputy. In the browse inside for Crookedstar's Promise, it is revealed his birth mother is Rainflower. Should we update that? I noticed we've updated the part about his kit-name being Stormkit, so I see nothing wrong with changing this. I wouldn't say I'm superstitious. I'm only a little stitious. 22:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Jackelface I say we should. After all, it's in the allegiances. (I still say the spoiler policy is stupid: if we can't use anything but the allegiances, what's the point of the browse inside?) -- 22:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Kit Chararts Should there be two kit chararts: One for when he was a kit with a normal jaw, and one where he's a kit with a twisted jaw? Or would that be too much work?Yoshimisasha 13:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) This is not the place for this question. For charart questions, take it up with PCA 23:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Twisted jaw Was it ever revealed how he got a twisted jaw? - 17:42, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it mentions in Cats of the Clans that he was playing on sunningrocks as a kit, fell off, and broke it. Emberstarfireclan 12:40, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ouch =/ - GingertailMaple♥poolMischief brewing 19:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :He WAS a loner, techincally, for about a moon, but Mapleshade made him go back. I guess that's one good thing she did. -Elmostar ::He's not getting a loner charart, so, therefor he wasn't considered a loner. It was already decided. 06:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) We should take it off his charcat that he has a loner name. I will, if there are no objections. 16:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Character Art The last character art was MUCH better than this one and also, shouldnt he have a loner image? Aspen(Talk) 01:23, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but please take this to the Project character art, Please :) 01:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Also, that comment was rude and uncalled for. Everyone has their opinions about the images, but it doesn't help the Wiki 03:22, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Crookedstar Alright, this was in the section when Crookedjaw was meeting up with Mapleshade and Thistleclaw in the Dark Forest. I believe she calls him Crookedstar, he he calls himself it. My kindle doesn't support page numbers, so it'd be great if someone would gather it for me. 20:41, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, who put him with a crooked jaw as a kit as incorrect. I don't remember two moon old kits being apprentices. - Sunclaw or something like that No loner pic? In Crookedstar's Promise he was a loner for a moon or so, but he doesn't have a loner pic. Should one be added? Take all image questions to PCA. 1. I don't know where that is 2. I don't have an account. He was a kit when he ran off. No loner image. }} 02:24, May 1, 2012 (UTC) He was 6 moons old though, so he was an apprentice living in the nursery. But he considered himself a Clan cat the whole time, so he shouldn't get one. }} 20:56, May 28, 2012 (UTC)